creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Grün, Blau, Schwarz
Kapitel Eins: Bleierne Worte Marina hatte die Füße auf dem Tisch und lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl so weit zurück, dass sie offensichtlich Gefahr lief, umzufallen. Den schmalen Grad, der es ihr erlaubte, dies nicht zu tun, balancierte sie angestrengt, aber mit erstaunlichem Talent aus. Müde lauschte sie den Unterhaltungen ihrer Klassenkameraden, hier eine Diskussion über Dates, dort eine über den hässlichen Furunkel – erst später stellte sich heraus, dass dies offenbar die neue Bezeichnung für den Klassenfreak war – und die kurze Erwähnung, dass Jennifer fehlte. Das ließ Marina aufhorchen, denn aus irgendeinem Grund schien das nicht einfach nur wichtig zu sein: Es schien alles auszumachen. Die gesamte Existenz dieser Situation mit all ihren Facetten und Einzelheiten, ihren verschwommenen Wahrnehmungen und dem grellen Neonlicht von der Decke, alles schien ausschließlich darauf hinzuweisen, dass Jennifer nicht im Raum war, jedoch noch kommen sollte. Sie kam. Genau fünf Minuten nach Unterrichtsbeginn betrat sie den mit sechzehn Personen gefüllten Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Stellte sich an das leere Lehrerpult und blickte mit einem Ernst in die Klasse, den sie als Siebzehnjährige noch nicht hätte entwickelt haben dürfen. Die Tische standen in einer Art Hufeisenform so angeordnet, dass letzten Endes jeder Schüler einen guten Blick auf die Tafel erhaschen konnte, und an den Innenseiten befanden sich links und rechts je zwei Tische wie Zähne nach innen gekehrt. Auf dem, vom Eingang aus gesehen, rechten, hinteren Tisch saß Marina, die gerade in dem Augenblick wieder ihre normale Sitzhaltung einnahm, in dem Jennifer eine Schusswaffe hervorholte und auf sie zielte. Aus einem ihr selbst nicht gänzlich verständlichen Grund blieb sie entspannt, zumindest äußerlich. Kaum jemand würde innerlich cool bleiben, wenn eine Glock17 auf einen gerichtet wird, davon ausgehend, dass sie geladen ist, aber viele würden offensichtlich in Panik verfallen. Davon hielt Marina nicht viel. Sie spannte sich an, nur geringfügig, und setzte sich aufrecht hin, während um sie herum besagte Panik auszubrechen drohte. Immerhin rannte niemand schreiend durch die Gegend wie in einem Cartoon aus den Achtzigern, das war doch schon mal angenehm. Außerdem konnte Marina die Situation auf diese Weise besser analysieren. Jennifer war nicht besonders beliebt in der Klasse, jedoch auf einer durchschnittlichen Basis, soll heißen: Sie wurde nicht gemobbt, wurde kaum gepiesackt, gelegentlich auch in eine nette Unterhaltung eingebunden. Während also ein potenzieller Amoklauf – und genau danach schien es auszusehen – definitiv von einem universellen Punching-Ball wie Dem Hässlichen Furunkel erwartet worden wäre, war Jennifer alles andere als eine heiße Kandidatin dafür. Und doch stand sie jetzt hier, knapp sechs Meter von Marina entfernt, und richtete eine Waffe auf sie. Für einen Augenblick schoss in Marinas Kopf der Gedanke herum, dass sie nun wenigstens Gewissheit hatte. Lange war sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie Jennifer mögen sollte oder nicht. Sie war nett, nicht zu nett, aber höflich zu den Meisten, aber nicht die Hellste, ein Hin und Her der Gedanken. Eine Schusswaffe kann solche Dinge ziemlich schnell klarstellen. „Steh auf.“ Jennifers Stimme zitterte, auch wenn sie weiterhin versuchte, ernst zu bleiben. Sie musste entweder den Tränen oder einem Zornesausbruch nahe sein. Marina zögerte kurz, erkannte dann jedoch keinen weiteren Sinn darin und gehorchte. Richtete sich auf und ging zwei kleine Schritte nach rechts. Jetzt stand sie Jennifer nicht nur frontal gegenüber, sondern hatte auch keine Objekte, die im Weg waren, sollte es zum Äußersten kommen. Sie hoffte, dass das nicht notwendig werden würde. Auf sechs Meter Entfernung einer Kugel auszuweichen mochte in der Matrix funktionieren, aber dies hier war sozusagen Realität. Marina ging unwillkürlich alles durch, was sie über den Waffentyp in Jennifers Hand wusste: Glock17, bekam den Namen dank ihres Magazins, das ganze siebzehn Kugeln fassen konnte. Sie hatte vergessen, ob der Lauf dazuzählte oder noch eine weitere Kugel zu fassen in der Lage war. Das könnte wichtig sein. Außerdem die Durchschlagskraft. Bei einer Glock17 eher gering, gerade einmal durchschnittlich, dabei immer noch höher als die Trefferquote. Die Glock17 gehörte zu den unpräzisesten Handfeuerwaffen auf dem Markt. Vielleicht konnte Ausweichen doch funktionieren. Und wenn nicht, würde es wahrscheinlich kein glatter Durchschuss werden, was letzten Endes auf drei Möglichkeiten hinauslief. Erstens, ausweichen, sobald geschossen wird, und entgegen den Gesetzen der Logik überleben. Zweitens, getroffen werden und sterben. Drittens… Möglichkeit Drei erschien Marina da doch am besten: „Hat das ganze hier einen tieferen Sinn?“ Sie legte so viel Neugier in ihre Stimme wie sie konnte und strich gleichzeitig das Meiste ihrer Besorgnis. Ihre Klassenkameraden waren verstummt, offenbar erwarteten sie einen epischen Showdown wie in Filmen. Amateure. Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten machte Marina einen Schritt, zwei, dr… „Bleib stehen!“ Jennifer schrie nicht, aber ihre Stimme wurde schrill. Marina gehorchte und dachte nach. Zuvor sechs Meter, jetzt noch vier. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, getroffen zu werden, war gerade um gefühlte zweiundvierzigtausend Prozent gestiegen, während ihre theoretische Möglichkeit, nach vorne zu schnellen und Jennifer in einem Kampf zu entwaffnen, lediglich geringfügig gestiegen war. Zehn Prozent, vielleicht zwanzig. Bedenkend, dass sie bei der Erschusswahrscheinlichkeit ohnehin von Einhundert Prozent hatte ausgehen müssen, war das ein fairer Tausch. „Okay.“, murmelte Marina und lächelte sanft, während ihr Kopf arbeitete wie verrückt: „Dafür sagst du mir dann aber auch, was zum Teufel du hier gerade abzuziehen versuchst. Ich nehme mal an, es hat etwas mit dem Wunsch zu tun, mich tot zu sehen?“ Sie beglückwünschte sich so sehr für ihre gespielte Lässigkeit, dass sie Jennifer nur halb zuhörte: „Das… das stimmt nicht. Nicht ganz. Ich will dich nicht töten, verstehst du? Aber ich muss. Ich muss es tun. Verstehst du?“ „Nicht wirklich.“, murmelte Marina zögerlich und ersetzte das Attribut Nicht besonders Helle durch Dezent bekloppt: „Du musst tatsächlich ein wenig deutlicher werden, wenn du willst, dass ich den Grund dahinter nachvollziehe, dass du mich offenbar zu erschießen gedenkst. Nebenbei, hast du die Hausaufgaben für heute gemacht?“ Wie geplant brachte diese Äußerung Jennifer aus dem Konzept: „Die… Hausaufgaben?“, fragte sie verständnislos, und Marina nickte: „Ja, die… was war das noch… Ah ja. Dieser Text, den wir schreiben sollten. Sieben Seiten darüber, was wir mit unserem Leben anfangen würden, wenn wir ein Baum wären.“ Sie lachte, als würde sie eine lustige Anekdote erzählen: „Ich hab einfach auf alle sieben Seiten hunderte Male das Wort Photosynthese geschrieben, das wird ein Spaß. Und ist faktisch korrekt, eine Hausaufgabe, die nicht als falsch gewertet werden kann. Bäume machen ja auch nichts anderes. Photosynthese, Photosynthese, Photosynthese, zwischendurch mal ein Eichhörnchen zur Untermiete einziehen lassen, dann wieder Photosynthese. Ein Trauerspiel, wenn ich so darüber nachdenke.“ Je länger sie redete, desto verwirrter schien Jennifer zu werden. Das war gut: „Jedenfalls frage ich nur, weil… na ja, wenn du hiermit fertig bist, solltest du die Hausaufgaben für den Unterricht fertig haben. Ich werde dich sicher nicht abschreiben lassen, weißt du?“ Damit hatte sie den Bogen offenbar überspannt, denn Jennifer schoss. Der Schuss ging daneben, weshalb Marina vermutete, dass er hatte treffen sollen und die Genauigkeit einer Glock17 noch viel minderwertiger war als vermutet. Dennoch spürte sie ein scharfes Brennen an ihrer Schulter und zog die Luft ein. Sie musste nicht hinsehen um es als Streifschuss zu erkennen, also tat sie es nicht. Stattdessen richtete sie ihren Blick auf die verzweifelt dreinblickende Jennifer: „Scheiße, verdammt. Das hat wehgetan. Tickst du noch richtig?“ Sie zögerte kurz, dann lachte sie: „Oh, weißt du was mir gerade aufgefallen ist? Das Wort Scheiße lässt sich ganz simpel in den ausdrücklichen Imperativ Schieße ändern, indem man einfach die Position zweier Vokale tauscht. Ist das nicht absurd, vor allem in dieser Situation?“ Sie deutete auf die Bleischleuder, die Jennifer, zunehmend unsicher wirkend, in der Hand hielt: „Du weißt schon, wegen deiner Schusswaffe?“ Sie mochte lachen, aber hinter der Fassade war Marina so angespannt wie nie zuvor. Es ging hier um ihr Leben, das wusste sie, und die Lage war ernst. Der kleinste Fehltritt konnte sie ihren Kopf kosten, oder zumindest den gräulichen Inhalt, aber ebenso war ihr zumindest ansatzweise klar, wie Jennifer sich fühlen musste. Sie hatte selbst gesagt, dass sie das nicht tun wolle, auch wenn ihr keine andere Wahl bliebe. Das bedeutete letzten Endes, dass ihr Geist schwach war und unentschlossen, und diese Unentschlossenheit galt es zu schüren wie ein Feuer in kalter Nacht. Als ein weiterer Schuss knallte, erkannte Marina ihren Irrtum. Kapitel Zwei: Dienstfahrt-Philosophie Marina schlich sich von hinten an ihren Freund heran und schlang plötzlich ihre Arme um ihn, sodass er vor Schreck einen Schritt nach vorne machte und um ein Haar auf die Straße gelaufen wäre, hätte das bloße Gewicht Marinas ihn nicht zurückgehalten. Mehr erschrocken als wütend, jedoch durchaus von beiden Emotionen erfüllt, löste er sich und fuhr herum: „Hast du sie noch alle? Dir ist klar, dass du mich hättest umbringen können, ja?“ Marina verdrehte die Augen, ihre Spiellaune hatte ein wenig nachgelassen: „Ist ja nicht so, als wenn hier um diese Zeit viele Autos fahren würden. Und selbst wenn, du wärest allerhöchstens verletzt worden.“ Jeremy kniff die Augen zusammen, eine Angewohnheit, die üblicherweise ankündigte, dass er einer uneinsichtigen Person einen einfachen Sachverhalt zu erklären versuchte, ohne dabei besserwisserisch zu klingen: „Zuerst einmal sollte es dich auch nicht kalt lassen, wenn ich verletzt worden wäre, immerhin bist du meine Freundin. Zum Zweiten stehen wir hier an einer Straße, an der die Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzung bei Siebzig liegt, und schon dreißig würde ausreichen, einen Menschen lebensgefährlich zu verletzen. Mehr als das Doppelte hätte mit Sicherheit meinen Tod zur Folge. Abgesehen davon: Was ist mit dir los? Üblicherweise bist du die von uns beiden, die die Dinge nüchtern analysiert.“ „Und du bist der, der darin mehr Erfolg hat.“, wandte Marina ein, „außerdem… na ja, ich hatte heute einen echt schrägen Traum, in dem mir diese Eigenschaft eine Kugel im Kopf beschert hat.“ „Aha.“, machte Jeremy, „Ein Selbstmordtraum? Dann musst du dir keine Sorgen machen, dazu lebst du viel zu gerne.“ „Nein, du Idiot.“, murmelte Marina augenverdrehend und schlängelte sich quasi zwischen seine Arme: „Ich wurde erschossen, von einem Mädchen aus meiner Klasse. Allerdings ist das bescheuert, denn… na ja, das war nicht unser Klassenraum und Jennifer ist nicht die Art Person, die mit einer Knarre auf dich losgeht. Dazu ist sie viel zu nett.“ „When a good man goes to war.“, rezitierte Jeremy das Sprichwort: “Gerade die Guten sind es, vor denen man sich in Acht nehmen muss. Wenn einem bösen Menschen eine Sicherung durchbrennt, ist im Allgemeinen vorhersehbar, wie er handeln wird, aber wenn einem guten Menschen der Geduldsfaden reißt, kann alles passieren.“ Marina löste sich und starrte ihm mit einer Mischung aus Zynismus und Zorn in die Augen: „Gut gemacht. Jetzt hab ich Angst, in die Schule zu gehen. Als ob meine Abneigung nicht eh schon groß genug wäre.“ Lächelnd zog Jeremy Marina wieder an sich heran und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn: „Tut mir Leid. Kann ich das wieder gutmachen?“ Marina seufzte theatralisch und meinte: „Ob das möglich ist? Da müsste ich mir schon was ganz Spezielles überlegen… Vielleicht quäle ich dich ein bisschen, indem ich dich zwinge, dir einen Film mit Til Schweiger anzugucken?“ Jeremy grunzte: „Da nehme ich lieber deinen Zorn in Kauf. So weit kriegst du mich nicht.“ Er drehte den Kopf und löste sich vollständig von seiner Freundin: „Ich glaube, da hinten kommt unser Bus.“ Marina folgte seinem Blick und trat wie er einen Schritt von der Straße zurück, entspannte sich dann jedoch wieder: „Nein, ist nur ein Bus auf Dienstfahrt. Der ist nicht für uns.“ Sie legte ihren Zeigefinger gekrümmt unter ihr Kinn, eine Geste, die sie oft einnahm wenn sie demonstrieren wollte, dass sie nachdachte: „Hast du dich eigentlich schon mal gefragt, wo die ganzen Busse mit der Aufschrift…“ Den Rest verstand Jeremy nicht, da besagter Bus mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Getöse an ihnen vorbeidonnerte. Als es wieder ruhig war, fragte er Marina: „Entschuldige, was sagtest du?“ „Ich habe mich gefragt, wo die ganzen Busse mit der Aufschrift Dienstfahrt eigentlich hinfahren. Beziehungsweise, warum sie fahren, ohne Fahrgäste aufzunehmen. Die meisten davon sind ja nicht einmal Reisebusse, da kann ich das ja verstehen. Aber bei normalen Bussen?“ Jeremy überlegte nun seinerseits kurz und grinste: „Das ist wahrscheinlich eines dieser modernen Mysterien, die niemand beantworten kann und die auch nie aufgeklärt werden, schätze ich. So wie: Warum müssen Taxen nicht tanken? Oder woraus Chicken Nuggets gemacht sind… Oder warum jeden Tag genau so viel passiert wie in die Zeitung passt.“ Für den letzten Satz fing er sich einen Schlag gegen den Ellbogen ein: „Das war doch hoffentlich ein Scherz, oder? So blöd bist du nicht, wenn auch manchmal etwas verpeilt.“ Jeremy schüttelte den Kopf: „Keine Sorge, ich hab das schon begriffen. Aber sonderbar ist es schon irgendwie: Eine Zeitung besteht aus einer festgelegten Anzahl Seiten mit einer festgelegten Struktur… wer entscheidet dabei eigentlich, was reinkommt und was nicht, wenn denn einmal zu viele wichtige Nachrichten kommen? Wer sagt uns, was wir erfahren können, dürfen, sollen, wollen? Und was verheimlicht wird. Allein mit einer Zeitung kann man Verschwörungstheoretikern Material für mehrere Monate… Oh, das ist jetzt aber wirklich unser Bus.“ Während er geredet hatte, war ein Bus mit der Nummer 367 und der Aufschrift Quersel Schulzentrum näher und näher gekommen, sodass er sich nun unterbrechen und schnell zur Seite hechten musste. Im Bus selbst war es voll und laut, sodass eine Unterhaltung so sehr erschwert wurde wie sie von Anbeginn an unsinnig gewesen war. Marinas Schultag endete eine Stunde zu früh, da der Lehrer, bei dem sie eigentlich die Einzelstunde Religion gehabt hätte, als Vertretung für eine andere Klasse eingeteilt wurde, interessanterweise für Mathematik, wovon der bezahlte Prediger nicht viel verstand. Marina selbst verschwendete wenig Gedanken an die Unsinnigkeit, einen Lehrer vom regulären Unterricht abzuziehen und ihn als Vertretung für ein – aus seiner Sicht – irreguläres Fach einzusetzen, von dem er keine Ahnung hatte, und für die reguläre Klasse dann keine Vertretung anzuheuern. Stattdessen freute sie sich einfach, früher gehen zu können. Dummerweise musste sie nun etwa zwanzig Minuten auf den Bus warten, der sie wieder nach Hause bringen würde, und ohne Jeremy konnte das eine lange Zeit werd… Sie stockte, blieb stehen und sah sich um. Da war das Schulgebäude, direkt daneben eine groß angelegte Bushaltestelle. Üblicherweise ignorierte sie diese und schlenderte zu einer kleinen Linien-Haltestelle zweihundert Meter entfernt, da ihr Bus nur dort hielt, aber jetzt war ihr auf der großen Haltestelle etwas ins Auge gesprungen. Trotz ihres scharfen Blickes konnte sie es erst nicht genau festmachen, glaubte schon sich getäuscht zu haben und wandte sich ab, als ihr aus den Augenwinkeln, diesmal deutlich dasselbe auffiel: Ein stehender Bus, beide Türen geöffnet, der Fahrer mit einer Zigarette gegen die Frontscheibe gelehnt und darüber in gelber Neonschrift: Dienstfahrt. Marina zitterte leicht, während in ihrem Kopf eine Idee reifte, reifte, fiel wie ein Apfel und schließlich von ihr aufgepickt wurde. Zwanzig Sekunden später hatte sie sich bereits in den Bus geschlichen. Grün. Blau. Schwarz. Während sie sich ein gutes Versteck suchte, schossen Marina immer wieder diese drei Worte durch den Kopf. Grün. Blau. Schwarz. Grün, Blau, Schwarz. Grün Blau Schwarz, GrünBlauSchwarz, Grünblauschwarz, grünblauschwarz… Sie verstand es nicht, gab es doch nichts, was diesen unsinnigen Gedankengang hätte hervorrufen können. Die Sitzpolster waren in schlichtem Rot, der Boden mit einem braunen Teppich überzogen. Als sie wenige Sekunden später zusammengekauert auf der hinteren Sitzreihe Platz nahm, hatte sie ihr farbiges Gedankenspiel schon wieder vollkommen vergessen. Zwei Minuten später hörte sie, wie die Türen geschlossen wurden und der Bus anfuhr. Durch das plötzliche Ruckeln wäre sie beinahe aus ihrem Versteck geschleudert worden, konnte sich jedoch noch rechtzeitig festklammern. Kurz darauf veränderte sie ihre Position dahingehend, dass sie sich mit den Füßen in den vor ihr stehenden Sitzen verhaken konnte und somit einer weiteren, unvorhergesehenen Rüttelung entgegenwirkte. Ohne aufzufallen war es ihr nur eingeschränkt möglich, nach draußen zu sehen. Obwohl die Fenster des Busses groß waren, sah sie lediglich den Himmel, die Wolken und ab und an einen halben Baum. Keine Straßenschilder, wie ihr schlagartig auffiel. Ein mulmiges Gefühl breitete sich in ihrer Magengegend aus und ließ sie – zu spät – an ihrem Vorhaben zweifeln. Sie war, ohne jemanden zu benachrichtigen, in einen fremden Bus gesprungen, von dem sie keine Ahnung hatte, wohin er fuhr. Schweiß breitete sich auf ihrer Stirn aus und sie kramte in ihrer Tasche nach dem Mobiltelefon, dass ihre Mutter ihr zum sechzehnten Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. Sie schaltete es ein und war versucht, eine SMS an Jeremy zu schicken, beobachtete dann jedoch mit einer Mischung aus Staunen und Schrecken, wie die moderne Welt sich dem entgegenstellte: Hatte sie zu Beginn noch alle fünf Balken, die perfekten Empfang demonstrierten, zogen diese sich schnell einer nach dem anderen zurück. Erst vier, dann drei, dann zwei… letzten Endes keiner mehr. Sie hielt mit Mühe einen reflexartigen Fluch zurück und starrte auf das Display, als könne sie durch reine Willensanstrengung die Balken wieder zum Leuchten bringen. Deswegen bemerkte sie die Veränderung am Himmel nicht sofort. Als sie es dann endlich aufgab, das Mobiltelefon wegsteckte und wieder nach oben sah, wunderte sie sich kaum, dass es erstaunlich dunkel geworden war. Sie hatte das Phänomen, dass sie selbst als Wetter-Schwärze bezeichnete, schon oft gesehen: Regenwolken bilden eine glatte Decke zwischen Sonne und Erdboden, wodurch es aussieht, als wäre es schon später Abend, ohne dass die Wolken selbst direkt auffallen. Kein nennenswerter Grund zur Unruhe. Stattdessen fasste sie sich ein Herz und riskierte einen Blick an den Stühlen vorbei nach vorne. Der Fahrer sah stur geradeaus und konnte sie so in den neben der Fahrerkabine angebrachten Überwachungsspiegeln nicht sehen, sie ihrerseits hingegen erkannte ein wenig mehr über den Weg, den sie fuhren. Der Anblick ließ sie erstarren. Da sie am hinteren Ende des Busses saß, konnte sie nur einen Bruchteil erkennen, aber es wirkte so, als sei der gesamte Weg vor ihr ein einziges Trümmerfeld, eine Schlange aus Schutt und Geröll, über die ein Bus eigentlich gar nicht hätte fahren können, und doch ruckelte er nicht einmal. Als wäre die Fahrbahn glatt wie ein gebügeltes Shirt. Marina zögerte und riskierte dann noch einen Blick, dieses Mal durch die Heckscheibe. Sie erkannte nichts. Die Dunkelheit, die sie zuvor auf die Wetter-Schwärze geschoben hatte, war gewachsen wie ein lebendiges Wesen, hatte sich ausgebreitet und nahezu alles verschlungen, was sich ihr in den Weg gestellt hatte. Marina konnte nicht einmal mehr den Boden deutlich erkennen, nahm ihn nur als sich bewegende Schemen wahr. Noch während sie starrte – dass der Fahrer sie jederzeit entdecken konnte, hatte sie vollkommen vergessen – verschwand auch dieses Schattenbild, als würde die Finsternis sich tatsächlich physisch ausbreiten und über alles andere drüberlegen, wie eine Plastikplane über Möbel, die bei der Tapezierung einer Wohnung nicht beschmutzt werden sollen. Nur, dass es hier gerade dieser Schmutz zu sein schien, der alles verdeckte, wirklich alles, als wäre die Luft zu Teer geworden. Der Bus hielt plötzlich, ohne Vorwarnung und Marina wurde von der Sitzreihe geschleudert. Mit einem dumpfen Keuchen landete sie auf dem Rücken und bekam für einen Augenblick keine Luft mehr. Sie hustete, krächzte und sah dann aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung. Da sie auf dem Rücken lag und noch zu schwach war, sich umzudrehen, legte sie den Kopf in den Nacken und blickte so kopfüber nach hinten. Sie konnte gerade noch einen Fuß erkennen, der hinter den Sitzen verschwand, vermutlich der des Fahrers, der aus dem Bus verschwand… aber wohin? Wohin könnte man hier gehen, und wo oder was war dieses Hier eigentlich? Marinas Gedanken überschlugen sich, während sie reglos auf dem Boden lag und versuchte, nicht vor aufkeimender Panik zu hyperventilieren. Der Busfahrer hatte sie scheinbar nicht bemerkt oder zumindest ignoriert, aber mit einem Mal wünschte sie sich, dass er hier wäre, sie anbrüllen würde, irgendwas von einer Strafe wegen Schwarzfahrens brummen würde, einfach irgendwas normales machen würde, aber er war nicht hier, und als sich die Lichter des Busses ausschalteten, traf die Dunkelheit Marina wie ein Tritt ins Gesicht. Sie hörte sich selbst schreien, schrill, spitz und von kurzer Dauer, aber es klang leiser als es sein sollte. Als würde der Mangel an Licht auch einen Mangel an Lärm bedeuten. Unweigerlich schossen ihr Informationen über Schwarze Löcher in den Sinn, die schwarz erschienen, weil sie eine so gewaltige Anziehungskraft haben, dass sie sogar Licht anziehen konnten… Was wäre da schon ein bisschen Ton? Aber sie konnte hier nicht in einem schwarzen Loch sein. Ganz abgesehen von den offensichtlichen Punkten wie der Tatsache, dass sie inzwischen durch die bloße Masse und daraus resultierende physikalische Abnormitäten in Stücke gerissen worden wäre… Wie zum Teufel sollte ein ganz normaler Bus zu einem schwarzen Loch kommen? Es gab einfach keine logische Erklärung diesbezüglich. Dieser Gedanke schaffte es tatsächlich, Marina in das zurückzuholen, was sie wohl als Realität akzeptieren musste. Vollkommene Dunkelheit, und kein Lichtschalter, den sie… Handy! Das Wort knallte in ihren Gedanken wider wie eine Wasserstoffbombe. Ihr Handy hatte eine Taschenlampenapp. Sie hatte sie sich irgendwann einmal zugelegt, weil jeder so ein Ding hatte, nicht weil sie vermutet hätte, sie jemals brauchen zu müssen. Jetzt griff sie in ihre Tasche und dankte Gott für den Gruppenzwang. Die Taschenlampe leuchtete nicht so hell wie sie erwartet hatte, tat aber soweit ihren Dienst. Marina konnte einmal quer durch den Bus blicken. Es reichte allerdings nicht, um auch Draußen ein wenig für Erleuchtung zu sorgen. Dann stellte sie mit taubem Gefühl in den Fingern fest, dass der Lichtstrahl zunehmend schwächer wurde. Sie fluchte kurz und blickte auf das Display, war sich sicher, dass der Akku gleich den Geist aufgeben würde, aber dem war nicht so. Neben dem grünen Balken in Form einer Batterie stand nach wie vor die Angabe 78% für die Akkuladung. Das müsste reichen, um noch mindestens fünf Stunden lang das Mobiltelefon als Taschenlampe zu nutzen, und doch… Der Lichtkegel schrumpfte immer weiter in sich zusammen, als würde er von der Dunkelheit zurückgedrängt und ausgemerzt, aber das war doch ähnlich unrealistisch wie die Sache mit dem Schwarzen Loch… Das Ende kam plötzlich. Der Lichtkegel verschwand vollständig, und auch das Display wurde schwarz, obwohl es Marina anders vorkam. Ihr kam es so vor, als würde sich irgend etwas zwischen ihre Augen und die Anzeige drängen, wie ein Schleier, oder Nebel, der die Luft ausfüllte und den Blickkontakt verhinderte. Mit dem Daumen tastete sie über das Display. Warm, regelrecht heiß. Es war zweifellos noch eingeschaltet. Was die Frage aufwarf, wieso sie es nicht sehen konnte. Von der Finsternis, die sich wie ein sanfter Druck auf ihre Kehle legte, irritiert, taumelte sie und stürzte erneut, dieses Mal nach vorne. Sie streckte ihre Arme vor, um sich abzufangen, wunderte sich darüber, dass der Sturz nicht nur vergleichsweise lange zu dauern schien und darüber, dass sie sehr viel sanfter aufgekommen war als sie hätte aufkommen dürfen. Und hatte sie es bisher allerhöchstens in der kleinen, gemobbten und ausgegrenzten Ecke ihres Hirns vermutet, war es ihr nun klar: Diese Dunkelheit war nicht einfach nur da, sie war körperlich, sie hatte Masse und Dichte und… und sie wurde dichter. Das erkannte Marina schnell, als sie versuchte, wieder aufzustehen. Im Gegensatz zum Sturz ging das nämlich deutlich schwerer, ihr war als würde sie gewichte hochstemmen. Sie beließ es erst einmal dabei, sich auf die Knie zu stützen und einzuatmen, doch zu ihrem Schrecken wurde ihr bewusst, dass auch das nicht mehr so richtig funktionierte. Die Finsternis füllte die Luft scheinbar nicht nur aus, sie ersetzte sie. Schon bald begann Marina zu keuchen und zu japsen, als der wertvolle Sauerstoff immer knapper wurde. Ihr Mobiltelefon zerbrach in ihrer verkrampften Rechten, aber sie hörte es nicht, weil kein Geräusch an ihre Ohren drang, und sie fühlte es nicht, weil ihre Finger kalt und taub waren. Hätte sie auf ihre Armbanduhr sehen können, hätte sie erkannt, dass die Zeiger sich rückwärts drehten, aber sie sah es nicht. Kurz bevor sie starb, drückte die Finsternis ihr die Augen ein. Kapitel Eins: Bleierne Worte Marina hatte die Füße auf dem Tisch und lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl so weit zurück, dass sie offensichtlich Gefahr lief, umzufallen. Den schmalen Grad, der es ihr erlaubte, dies nicht zu tun, balancierte sie angestrengt, aber mit erstaunlichem Talent aus. Müde lauschte sie den Unterhaltungen ihrer Klassenkameraden, hier eine Diskussion über Dates, dort eine über den hässlichen Furunkel – erst später stellte sich heraus, dass dies offenbar die neue Bezeichnung für den Klassenfreak war – und die kurze Erwähnung, dass Jennifer fehlte. Das ließ Marina aufhorchen, denn aus irgendeinem Grund schien das nicht einfach nur wichtig zu sein: Es schien alles auszumachen. Die gesamte Existenz dieser Situation mit all ihren Facetten und Einzelheiten, ihren verschwommenen Wahrnehmungen und dem grellen Neonlicht von der Decke, alles schien ausschließlich darauf hinzuweisen, dass Jennifer nicht im Raum war, jedoch noch kommen sollte. Sie kam. Kategorie:Mittellang